


Hit and Miss

by coldbrewgirl, crazylilbbh



Series: tiny sparks [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, Kim Jongdae mentioned, M/M, Park Chanyeol hint, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbrewgirl/pseuds/coldbrewgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylilbbh/pseuds/crazylilbbh
Summary: It was just another extremely ordinary day in the merman life of Kim Junmyeon—until a single mistake turns it completely upside down and out of the water.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: tiny sparks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Challenge #2 — Merfolk





	Hit and Miss

“Do I really have to do this?” Junmyeon whined, turning to Baekhyun’s hiding spot again from where he had let the waves carry him towards the beach.

“I told you. This is the last chance we get,” pouted the smaller, his iridescent scales glimmering in the sunlit water. “If I don’t get his name now, I’d have to wait another year.”

“Then why can’t you just make another batch of whatever thing you made that turned me into  _ this _ ?” He gestured exasperatedly at the two human legs that had sprouted beneath him. 

“The correct term is ‘bi-pedal’.”

Junmyeon groaned, rolling his eyes.

“And no, I simply cannot make ‘another batch’, Jun, not when sunfish scales take four weeks to dry by moonlight. Don't even get me started on the siren essence. Jongdae can only spare so much.”

A single mistake, that was all it took for Junmyeon’s world to turn completely upside down. There he was, minding his own business, while Baekhyun swam around their tiny sea glass home, adding a pinch of powdered urchin into whatever latest concoction he was brewing. Just another ordinary day in the ordinary life of a merman and his resident sea witch when Junmyeon saw the enticing bubbling liquid on the dining rock, looking and smelling exactly like his daily dose of CJ (coral juice).

One thing Junmyeon learned the hard way?  _ Never, ever _ drink anything laying about in the lair of a mad witch hell bent on experiments—even if it’s supposedly within their agreed safe zone.

The last thing he saw was Baekhyun swimming crazily towards him with a garbled “Noooo!!”, scaring half their fishy neighborhood, before he had blacked out. 

Junmyeon came to minutes later on a hidden cove by the beach, choking half the ocean out of him as a panting Baekhyun banged all his worth on his chest to get the water out. Two legs now apparent where his beautiful aquamarine tail had once been.

What a wonderful way to start the day.

Junmyeon grumbled again as Baekhyun gently pushed him towards the shore. “Why do I have to be the one doing your dirty work for a stupid crush—”

“Interest.”

“Same difference.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Why am I the one doing this?”

“Because,” patronized Baekhyun, “you’re the only one who can. Remember, that potion was supposed to be for me. Also, my crush is not stupid!” Baekhyun suddenly lit up, as if remembering something. “Oh, and happy birthday, by the way.”

Right. Of course, he had to have the worst luck on his birthday.

So there Junmyeon was, half-stumbling up that stretch of sand—why was it so hard to use two more limbs even after hours of practice—heading towards the group of guys playing beach volleyball at the end. The flimsy thing— _ shorts _ , as Baekhyun called it—felt as uncomfortable and foreign on Junmyeon as everything else.

“Wait, which one was he again?” Junmyeon hissed but Baekhyun had already retreated back into the water, leaving him completely alone. Damned sea witch.

_ Tall, handsome as hell, and with the body of a Greek god _ —those were the only descriptions Junmyeon had to go by as he openly stared at the guys, clinging on to some driftwood he found as some sort of pitiful makeshift cane to help him.  _ Tall. Handsome as hell. Body of a Greek god _ . He repeated the words like a mantra.  _ Tall. Handsome as hell. Body of— _

Ah, kraken shit, all three guys on the beach were giants. How was he supposed to know which one had caught Baekhyun’s attention since last summer?

Just then, a fourth guy came out, bringing back with him the ball he went to retrieve. Tall? Check. Handsome as hell? Check. And,  _ ooh la la _ , even Junmyeon had to admit Guy Four could put Poseidon to shame. He watched, unable to turn his gaze as said guy ran his hands through his hair, a triumphant smile on his face as he laughed at something Guy Two said.

Junmyeon watched him throw the ball up, moving as graceful as the silver fish that played around his home, limbs in perfect sync as he served the ball. He hadn’t realized he had been shuffling a little closer, completely entrapped by the visual of Guy Four when—

_ “LOOK OUT!” _

The ball came flying, aiming straight for his face. For the second time that day, Junmyeon found himself on his back, the summer blue sky silently laughing as it stared right back at him.

“Ohnoohnoohno.” A face popped out above him and Junmyeon found himself gazing back at the most beautiful pair of worried eyes. “Ohmygod, are you alright?!” Three more pairs peered down at him with varying degrees of concern.

“I’m fine,” Junmyeon groaned slightly, answering the first one who questioned—Guy Four. 

“Nice going, Sehun,” said the guy with ears that stuck out of his rather handsome face. Junmyeon mentally labelled him Guy Three. “Of course you had to hit the very person you wanted to show off to.” 

“Here, maybe water will help,” Sehun cracked open an ice-cold water bottle and handed it to him.

“Th-thanks,” Junmyeon shakily reached out for it, and, as their fingers brushed, Sehun startled, water spilling out from the open top. Junmyeon gasped, but it was too late. A few droplets and Junmyeon could already hear the first warning Baekhyun gave him echo in his head.  _ Absolutely no water of any kind apart from sea water _ . Junmyeon didn’t want to know the consequences of breaking that warning but he sure as hell was going to find out very soon.

With a puff of blue smoke and sparkles—Junmyeon made sure he’d throttle that damn sea witch later—he found himself grasping at words as he tried to explain the heavy aquamarine tail that flopped uselessly on the sand.

The three guys gaped at him, their mouths stupidly opening and closing like fishes out of water.

“So, where does your dick go?” Sehun asked, unfazed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second Challenge with tiny sparks!
> 
> I would like to thank mod for giving us another wonderful challenge and everyone who took the time to read this little tidbit. Writing this gave me and my friend immense joy even if we might've struggled a bit at the beginning skskdd.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
